Kairi meets Eris
After Kairi ran away from home, she cries in the courtyard. Suddenly, she hears a voice. "Kairi, you poor child." says a voice. Kairi turned to see Eris, who came to make Kairi's dreams come true. "You're Eris---the Goddess of Discord!" Kairi exclaimed. "Didn't my family exiled you?" she asked. "That's right, girl." Eris answered. "But how could I stay away when I knew you were so alone?" the goddess asked. "What you need is a woman's advice." Kairi turned and run away, but she stopped to hear Eris. "What if I could make all your dreams come true?" Kairi turned around and said, "My parents would never allow it." "Oh, well. It musn't be love, and there is nothing I can do to help." Eris said in a depressed voice. "Could...could you really help me? But how?" Kairi asked. "Well... the only way to get what you want is to become a mortal yourself." Eris replied. "A mortal? Can you do that?" Kairi asked, eagerly. Eris went over to Kairi and said, "My dear, sweet child...that's what I do." Just then, Brer Rabbit, Young Kaa, and Baba Looey ran over to her, but they were too late. They saw that Kairi was in danger. "This is terrible! Kaa, Baba Looey! You guys go tell her family!" Brer Rabbit urged them. "Okay!" Young Kaa nodded as he and Baba Looey ran to tell her family, but they were blocked by Honest John and Brer Fox. "Have we got a deal?" Eris asked, politely. "I'll turn you into a mortal right now. All you have to do is sign a little contract." "A contract?" Kairi asked, curiously. "That's right, baby." Eris said, wisely. "And the price is just a token. A trifle. What I want from you is...your voice." "M-my voice?" Kairi asked, touching her neck. "I almost forgot---the magic only lasts for three days." Eris said. "You've got to get Key Bearer Boy to kiss you before the sun sets on the third day." Eris told her. "If he doesn't, you turn back into an immortal, and belong to me!" Eris warned her. "I suppose you might find my terms a little rough. After all, you are King Miguel and Queen Jasmine's daughter and Kovu and Babs Bunny's sister. Adored by all of the Magical Realm! Why, you're practically guaranteed a happy life." Eris said, by telling a story to the girl. "Are you sure you won't listen to your parents or your siblings?" the goddess asked. "All it'll cost you is your true love." Eris told her. "Come on, sweetie. This is your last chance. But far be it from little old me to twist your arm." Eris warned her. "Don't listen to her, Kairi!" Brer Rabbit cried, while Young Kaa and Baba Looey were concerned. Kairi was still concerned for Ventus. "Well, now. I won't intrude any longer. I'll be on my way. You obviously don't want my help. Too bad about your prince, though. He is quite a catch..." Eris said as she was about to leave. "Wait!" Kairi called as Eris turned to Kairi, wrapped her around with her arm, and a contract appeared, along with a pen. "All I have to do is sign?" Kairi asked. Eris nodded "yes", while Honest John and Brer Fox were excited for the girl to sign the contract. Just then, Kairi grabbed the pen and wrote her name on the contract. With that, the pen disappeared and the contract flew towards Eris and she grabbed it. "We have a deal! Here you go!" Eris said in glee as the contract disappeared. "Kairi! Don't!" Baba Looey cried. "Please no!" Young Kaa added. "Sora, please! You've got to stop her, boy!" Brer Rabbit told him as he, Donald, and Goofy ran towards Eris. "Wait!" Sora called, but Eris ignored him and created a whirlwind. As Sora was about to warn Kairi, he was blocked by the whirlwind as Kairi began to vocalize and her voice began to glow. As the voice was no longer on her neck, it turned into a golden, mist-filled orb. Kairi clamped her throat in shock. The golden orb goes into Eris' amulet. Young Kaa, Baba Looey, and Brer Rabbit gasped in horror. As the whirlwind died down, Sora, Donald, and Goofy saw Kairi had been transformed into a mortal. Kairi was now wearing a blue strapless top, a matching skirt, and matching slippers. The girl grew pale as she gasped for breath. "Oh no! She can't breathe like that!" Sora cried as he, Donald, and Goofy ran towards Kairi and carried her to the mortal world. Eris cackled in delight while Sora carried Kairi, who was unconscious to live. This time, Sora brought her to the mortal world to see Ventus. Category:Fan Fiction